Hospitalized
by Smori
Summary: Naruto's in the hospital. Why? He starts to talk to a boy named Sasuke online. Naruto's best friends Sakura and Kiba go to Sasuke's school. Iruka and Kakashi are Naruto's fathers and Sasuke's teachers. What'll happen? SasuNaru. KibaSaku. :On Hold:
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Naruto's POV:**

I laid in my hospital bed, located in Konoha, Japan. My friends in the room with me. I was on my labtop.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto! Get off that labtop for one minute!" Kiba yelled.

"What else am I supposed to do? It's not like I can get up an walk around." That's right, I can't move my legs. Ever since I was 15. I'm 17 now.

"Sorry Naruto." Kiba said.

"It's not your fault I'm in here." I said.

"I know." Kiba said.

"How's school?" I asked.

"Great." Sakura said. "Oh yeah. Ino and Shikamaru said they'd come by later. Hinata wanted to come, but she ran off somewhere with her cousin and his girlfriend."

This was a daily rutine. Everyday after school Sakura and Kiba would come by for an hour or so. Iruka and Kakashi come by too. Iruka's my father, and Kakashi's his boyfriend. Tsunade and Jirayia come by once and a while. Tsunade's like my aunt and Jirayia's like my uncle. Ino and Shikamaru come by like every other day. Hinata shows up once and a while. They're my clostest friends. Other people have come and visited me before like Tenten and Neji, but they came with Hinata.

"Naruto. We need to take you out! Get you a girl!" Kiba said.

"First of all, who would date a guy in a wheel chair. Second, you know I'm gay." Yes, I'm gay.

"Well... It's hard to find a guy for a friend when you're staight!" Kiba said.

"I don't need you to get me a guy or girl." I said.

"You do." Ino said walking in.

"Why do you care about my love life!" I asked.

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru said walking in.

"I don't need your help finding me a guy!" I said. "I can do things on my own." I mumbled.

"Naruto. We're gonna go. You'll be okay... right?" Sakura said.

"Of course. Iruka will come by later anyways." I smiled.

"Goodbye Naruto. See ya tomorrow." They said leaving.

Once they were gone I got back on my labtop. I got on the internet and went to I typed in 'Single Hott Gay Sexy Guys'. What can I say? Its just meeting some guys online. I scrolled through the list. One name cought my attention: Sasuke Uchiha. I clicked on his name. 'Name: Uchiha Sasuke. Age: 17. Location: Konoha, Japan.' "Konoha huh?" I asked myself. I kep scrolling through. 'School: Konoha High.' "Thast the school Sakura and Kiba go to!" I said. I kep scrolling through his webpage. Then I got to his picture. "He's hott!" I said. "How can he be single?" I looked under his picture. His email adress. I clicked it. "What do I type..."

_Sasuke,_

_Hello Sasuke-kun. My name is Naruto. I'm 17 and I live in Konoha too. Write back. ;-)_

_-Naruto_

"Send." I said allowed clicking the send button.

"Wonder when he'll get it..." I closed my labtop up and fell alseep.

**Sasuke's POV:**

I woke up in the morning. Grabbed my labtop and headed to school. At school I was followed by my 'fan girls'. They know I'm gay, but they won't give up. I sighed.

My first period class, Math with Kakashi. He told everyone to open up there labtops and get to work. I opened my labtop. 'You've Got Mail!' was popping up on my screen. I clicked it. It read:

_Sasuke,_

_Hello Sasuke-kun. My name is Naruto. I'm 17 and I live in Konoha too. Write back. ;-)_

_-Naruto_

'Uh... I wonder if she knows I'm gay.' I emailed her back.

_Naurto,_

_Hello Naruto. I'm gay. I don't date girls. Sorry._

_-Sasuke_

**Naruto's POV:**

I was in my hospital room. 'You've Got Mail!' popped up. I loked to see who it was from. "Sasuke!" I said. I opened it and laughed. "Girl? he thinks I'm a girl?" I laughed again. "He's probably in class... Oh well. He has the time to email me that."

_Sasuke,_

_I know your gay. I'm Naruto(GUY!) Thankyou very much. How does that souns like a girls name?! Oh well. So... you're in class? Having fun?_

_-Naruto_

**Sasuke's POV:**

'You've got mail.' I clicked it. "Oh shit." I said allowed. "Naruto's a dude? Wow." People stared at me.

_Naruto,_

_Could of fooled me. :) Anyways... Yes. I'm in class. Aren't you? You're 17, so you should be in school too, right? And, what school are you going too?_

_-Sasuke_

**Naruto's POV:**

'You've Got Mail!' "Sasuke again." I skimmed the message. "Uhg... What do I tell him?"

_Sasuke,_

_Oh. Yeah. I'm in class. _

_-Naruto_

**Sasuke's POV:**

'You've Got Mail!' I read the message. 'He sounds so unasure of himself.'

_Naruto,_

_What class are you in now?_

_-Sasuke._

**Naruto's POV:**

'You've Got Mail!' "What class am I in..."

_Sasuke,_

_If I tell you, you might stalk me or somthing. :)_

_-Naruto_

**Sasuke's POV:**

'You've Got Mail!' "Sasuke..." The pink headed girl in my class said to me. "What are you doing?"

"My work. What else." I lied.

"No you're not, so what are you doing?"

"Talking to someone."

"Who?"

"Someone. Sakura... do your work."

"I don't see you doing your work." She complained.

"Sasuke! Sakura! Detention with me after school!" Kakashi yelled.

"But Kakashi!" Sakura yelled.

The boy name Kiba in my class turned to Sakura. "I'll take care of him." He smiled.

"Okay..." She sighed.

"I'll bring Ino and Shikamaru as well." He continued.

"Kay. Tell him I'll be by later." She smiled.

"Will do." He smiled.

I didn't get to write back to Naruto. Kakashi took my labtop away and said I could get it back after school. _Great... He probably thinks I hate him now._ I sighed.

The rest of my day was pretty boring. Second period was science with Asuma. Third was English with Gai.

After school I got my labtop back. Kakashi told Sakura and I we could do whatever we want as long as we didn't talk. I clicked Naruto's email adress.

_Naruto,_

_Hey. Sorry I didn't write back. I got detintion. Then my labtop was takin' away. How was your day at school? And I wouldn't stalk you if you told me your classes._

_-Sasuke_


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto's POV:**

"Sakura got detintion?" I asked Kiba.

"Yeah, and Kakashi gave it to her."

"Why?"

"She was talking with the 'hott' guy in the class."

"Oh..."

'You've Got Mail!' Popped up. "It's him!" I said happily.

"Who?" Kiba asked.

"Uh.." I hadn't realized I said that outloud. "No one." I smiled.

"Mm-hm."

I opened up the email. "Dentintion, huh? My day.. Uhg. I hate lying, but what am I supposed to say?"

"What are you talking about?"

Crap. I keep forgeting he's there. "Okay... well... I met this guy online."

"Mm-hm... and..."

"He goes to your school. I told him I went there as well. Now he wants to know my classes."

"Who is he?"

"I'm not saying, you might attack him or somthing." I laughed.

"I might." He smiled. "Tell him the truth. You're in the hospital."

"Uhg... I'll try."

_Sasuke,_

_How do I say this... I lied to you. I'm sorry. I don't go to your school, but I would if I wasn't stuck in this hell hole._

_-Naruto_

"That works." I said smiling. I hit the 'Send' button.

**Sasuke's POV:**

'You've Got Mail!' I read the message I recieved from Naruto. "WHAT?" I said allowed.

"Uchiha. What did I tell you?"

"Sorry Kakashi." I said.

_Naruto,_

_You don't go to my school, but you would if you weren't stuck in __**what**__ hell hole?_

_-Sasuke_

**Naruto's POV:**

'You've Got Mail!' "This hell hole." I said reading the message.

"Huh?" Kiba asked.

"I told him I was in a hell hole. He asked what hell hole."

"Hospital's aren't hell holes."

"They are when you've been in them for two years." I sighed.

_Sasuke,_

_Hospital._

_-Naruto_

**Sasuke's POV:**

"Hospital? Wait.. he's in the hospital?" I whispered to myself.

_Naruto,_

_You're in the hospital? Are you okay? How'd you get there? How long you been there?_

_-Sasuke_

**Naruto's POV:**

"Great Kiba. Now he wants to know when, how, and why."

"Sorry." He smiled.

_Sasuke,_

_Uh... I don't like to talk about it much, but here it is: When I was 15, yes two years ago meaning I've been here for two years, I learned to drive. A drunk driver hit me. I was paralized from my waist down. Yes, I'm handycap. I hope we can still talk and be friends..._

_-Naruto_

**Sasuke's POV:**

'You've Got Mail!' I read the message. "Oh my gosh. I... don't knwo what to say now..." I turned to Sakura. She'd a nurse, what does she say to her patients?' "Sakura..."

"Yes Sasuke?"

"What do you say to your patients when you want to make them feel better?"

"I dunno. Anything. Why?"

"No reason."

_Naruto,_

_I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe one day I can come by and visit you._

_-Sasuke_

**Naruto's POV:**

I read the message I just recieved from Sasuke. "He doesn't care Kiba!" I said happily. "He even wants to cme visit me!"

_Sasuke,_

_I'd love to have you visit me, but I want to get to know you, if you don't mind._

_-Naruto._

A week or so later Sasuke and I were still typing to each other. I hadn't told Kiba or anyone his name yet. It was a Friday. He said he could come by. I told him my hospital number and everything. I hope he likes me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sasuke's POV:**

I'm meeting Naruto today. I hope he likes flowers, cause I got him a few.

"Sasuke-kun?" A familiar voice called out my name. I turned around and there was Sakura and her friends: Ino, Kiba, and Shikamaru.

"Hi." I said.

"What brings you here?" Sakura asked.

"Visting."

"Oh. Okay." She said. I walked off. I was looking all around for room A109. That's the room Naruto gave me.

I walked up to the door. 'Do I knock? No he cant anwser... Do I just walk in? No he might be busy.'

I knocked on the door. "Come in." Came a voice from inside.

'Must be Naruto. If it is, his voice is cute.'

"I said come in... Anyone there?" He called.

'Uhg. Come on Sasuke, You can do this. You're just meeting a guy for the first time. No pressure.' I opened the door. "Naruto?" I asked. There on the bed was a boy, he looked 17. He had blonde hair, that spicked up. Light blue eyes like the Carribean. Everypart of him was cute.

"I'm Naruto..." He said shyly. "Are you Sasuke?"

"Yes I am." I smiled.

"Come in. I don't bite." He smiled. He pointed to a chair next to his bed. I sat in it.

"It's a plessure to finally meet you Naruto."

"Same to you, Sasuke-kun." He smiled.

"You have a cute smile." I said.

"Th-Th-Thanks..." He blushed. "My friends will probably be coming by today. Also my parents. You can meet them."

"You want me to meet your parents and we haven't even gone a date?" I asked smiling.

"It's kinda hard." He sighed.

"I'll find a way. Wheelchair your butt outta here." I said.

"Really?"

"Yes." I said truthfulally.

"Naruto-kun!" Someone was at the door.

"That's them." He told me. "Come in."

The door opened. There stood Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru - kids from my school. Kakashi and Iruka - teachers from my school. And Tsunade and Jirayia - nurse and principal from my school.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura stared at me with a blank face.

"I would say meet Sasuke, but I get the feeling you've alread met." Naruto said.

"Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru." I said. "Iruka and Kakashi-sensei. Jirayia-sama. Tsunade."

"Naruto. You're telling me that whole time I was helping you hook up with Sasuke?" Kiba asked.

"Is that... a bad thing?" He asked looking at me.

"No. It's just I didn't know Sasuke was gay." Kiba said. Ino and Sakura giggled.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"So Uchiha is the boy my son's been talking about?" Iruka asked.

"Son?" I questioned. They nodded.

"Let me help." Naruto said. "Those four are my best friends. Jirayia is my unlce. Tsunade is my aunt. Iruka is my dad. Kakashi is my... kinda other dad. Not legaly yet."

"Naruto." Iruka said.

"What. You've been together since.. forever. I can see you two getting married." He smiled.

"Sasuke. Don't hurt Naruto. Got it?" Sakura said.

"By that, she means don't go to rough on him." Kiba laughed. Iruka hit him.

"We just met!" I said. "We're just friends!"

"Sure..." Kiba said. I sighed.

"Kiba! Sasuke and I are just friends!" Naruto said.

"Okay." Kiba said leaving. Sakura waved.

"Bye Naruto." Shikamaru said.

"Tell us everythign tomorrow." Ino said.

"Sorry about my family." Naruto said once everyone was gone.

"It's okay. I mean, it must be nice to have a family, huh?"

"You don't have a family?" He asked.

"I do.. kinda."

"Like mine?" I stared at him confused. "Iruka adopted me. Kakashi is his boyfriend. Sakura and Kiba are like my brother and sister. Shikamaru and Ino are like my cousins."

"Oh..."

"What happened to your family?" I really didn't wanna anwser, but I did.

"My brother kiled them all... He's in jail now."

"I'm sorry. Where do you live?"

"In a house."

"With who?"

"House keepers." I am rich... but I didn't want him to like me for my money.

"Huh?"

"I didn't wanna tell you because I was afraid you'd like me for my money."

"What can someone in a hospital bed do with money?" He asked laughing.

'How can he just laugh? I don't undertsand him...' I sighed. "Naruto. I said I'd get you out of here and take you on a date. How about tonight?"

"Really?!" I nodded. "That would be... GREAT!" He hugged me.

"I see your arms still work..." I said lightly.

"Sorry..." He let go of me.

"So where fo you wanna go?" I asked.

"To get ramen. I haven't had fresh, rigth-off-the-plate ramen in 2 years." He smiled.

"It's a date. I'll talk to your nurses."

"Thankyou Sasuke."

"You're welcome." I gave him a kiss on his cheek. He blushed.


End file.
